


Can't say I am...

by drabbletale



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, but not too smutty, smutty drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabbletale/pseuds/drabbletale
Summary: It wasn’t love. He couldn’t love, not even in this form. Not with his real body back and not even with the sort of twisted and fragmented soul he had been ‘reborn’ with, would he say that he had remembered how to love. But fuck… he was obsessed.





	Can't say I am...

**Author's Note:**

> I love to picture the Ultimate God of Hyperdeath being all over a pretty and doting Papyrus. I mean, even Flowey liked Papyrus and Mr. Hyperdeath is so much more… passionate. This isn’t an all-powerful Asriel, but he looks much the same, I imagine. Sorry but… I love this pairing.

Obsession. 

It wasn’t love, he couldn’t love, not even in this form. Not with his real body back and not even with the sort of twisted and fragmented soul he had been ‘reborn’ with, would he say that he had remembered how to love. But fuck… he was  _obsessed._

Obsessed with the points of his bones, the shining sunrays of his magic.

His soul that would burn bright as Asriel fucked him and the precious breathless begging for more as he nearly broke the stupid bed they took to fucking  _on_.

Obsessed with the bright orange magic that made up what Papyrus called his ‘ectobody’, the way it curved and how delightfully  _squeezable_  it was. The way it would drip from the skeleton’s entrance when Asriel had let their foreplay linger and the way his sticky magic would tingle against his tongue as Papyrus begged him to stop teasing, stop using his mouth, to please- please- please-….

Fuck.

He was especially obsessed with the way the skinny ( _fit_ , Papyrus reminded him) body was able to take his entire girth the first time they had laid together. Fingers pressing into orange flesh as he pounded his little ‘lover’ into his sheets, Papyrus screaming for more, head thrashing from side to side, legs trembling in Asriel’s hands, his own bony fingers reaching up and pulling on any fur he could reach.

Everything about his pet was perfect and no, it wasn’t anything near love.

But damn it all to hell, he was fucking  _obsessed_.

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone actually ship this pairing? I feel like it's really rare but... man I love it sooooo much. Even when it's fluffy and cute, or rough and possessive. I think it could be written in a really interesting way, no matter how you wanted to portray them.


End file.
